Hold Me
by Vikitty
Summary: Scully goes on a date it ends horribly with a car accident. Will she survive? [FINISHED]
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: Hold Me

****

Disclaimer: Dana Scully and Fox Mulder don't belong to me. They belong to Chris Carter, FOX, and 1013 Productions (and any other company I'm missing here). But Dr. Michael Alexandrov does belong to me, and well, this story? "I Made This!"

****

Spoilage: None, totally AU.

****

Characters: Dana Scully and Fox Mulder (so far).

****

Shipperage: M/S all the way!

****

A/N: This story is written in first person. It jumps from Scully to Mulder and back and forth (you get the point). Sorry about the grammatical errors and such. My eyes have been burned out by staring at the screen for too long. Have fun! Yah, it's sort of short… ^.^;;

x x x x x x x x x

I don't think I've ever felt this happy before. Sure, I was happy when my cancer went into remission, and when Mulder rescued me from that alien spacecraft, but bumping into Doctor Michael Alexandrov the other day had changed my life, for the better. Even mom remembered Michael, an old colleague of mine when I was still in med school. 

I laugh now when I think back to the talk that went around. Apparently, Mike had been several who had a crush on me. I think he was a bit disappointed when I left to pursue a career with the FBI, but hey, we're together now. Sort of. 

"My place or yours?" he asked, a huge grin on his face. He didn't change much, except for the short auburn-colored hair, he still had the same intelligent green eyes and that same sexy smile. 

I could feel my face going warm.

"Just for a movie and some champagne, Dana. What were you thinking?" The look on his face made me suppress a chuckle.

"Nothing." I like that he calls me Dana. Mulder never calls me Dana.

"Hop in then, milady."

He held the door of his 2002 Mitsubishi Eclipse for me, and before I got in, he kissed my cheek, then he left me to close the door by myself. You have no idea how happy I am right now.

The ride to Mike's place was silent, save for the classical music lulling me into a relaxed stage. It didn't help that it was sprinkling outside. The sound of rain tapping gently on the roof made this night the happiest, most peaceful night ever since I started working on the X-Files with Mulder. No, I'm not blaming Mulder for destruction of peace - my peace. It's not his fault that I like the thrill of danger. Sure, I don't believe in aliens or anything, but I do know of some things that even I can't explain. 

I was still in my relaxed mode when the car swerved violently to the right, and from the corner of my eye, I saw a stalled car, heard Mike curse, and felt myself touchdown on hard, wet, cold pavement. All this was in slow motion, and before I knew it, everything went dark. I didn't even have time to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! *extremely happy and hugs you all* Here's the next chapter, written at two in the morning, so sorry 'bout all the grammatical mistakes and such! ^.^

__

x x x x x x x x x

I was now fully soaked from the rain, breathless and scared. 

I had been working late in the office again, finishing off paperwork for AD Skinner when I got the call. The instant the officer of the local PD finished explaining the situation, I was out the door and running through Washington, D.C. to where the car accident was - my car was in the shop and I had taken a taxi to work this morning. It wasn't far from the FBI HQ, but then again, 'so near yet so far'. 

The scene on the street of the accident stopped my heart cold. Police cars with flashing blue and red lights were everywhere. There were at least three ambulances, and two fire trucks, and yes, their lights were flashing also. Of course, there were spectators, enough of them that I had to push through the crowd to get to the scene. I was let in the moment I flashed my badge and told them my relationship with Scully. The sympathetic look the on-watch officer gave me made the lump in my throat grow bigger. 

Panic face.

"I'm looking for Dana Scully!" I yelled, hoping somebody would direct me to her.

"Sir? Dana Scully… that's the injured female, right?" 

I spun around at the sound of the EMT who answered me. "How bad is it? Where is she?" 

The EMT looked down and led the way to my partner. My heart is threatening to jump out my throat now, and I was shaking, trembling. Was she injured that bad? 

The medical team moved back and revealed my partner to me.

I could only drop to my knees next to her. A tear drop spilled from my blurred vision, kissing her on the cheek.

And then I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Big thanks to all those lovely reviews! *so happy* Siriusly, er, seriously, I don't even know what's going to happen to Scully. The characters write the story, really… and I'll give a huuuuge thanks to everybody when this story ends.

x x x x x x x x x

What's all that commotion around me? Am I still asleep? Why is it all dark? Where's the light switch?

"She's coming around!"

"Sir, please move back, we have administer first aid."

"Sir, you know the procedures, being an FBI agent yourself. Please move back." 

Whoever was holding me obviously didn't listen, because I only felt the grip on my hand tighten. 

"Scully? Scully? Can you hear me? Please wake up…"

"Sir! Please step back!"

I opened my eyes slowly, only slightly aware of the rain. Mulder's face was instantly there in front of me, his eyes red like he had been crying. 

"Scully? Hang in there. I'm here with you, okay?" 

Mulder was suddenly pulled back by two men in police uniforms and people in white moved in instantly. Things - needles I'm guessing - were poked into me, and people were touching me everywhere. 

I was scared though. I wanted Mulder back, if not touching me, at least in my line of sight. I tried to say his name, tried to sit up and find him, but was pushed back down. Not to mention the pain made me sort of faint. Pain… where was I hurt? Or better yet, WHY? I remember nothing.

I was cold though, and tired. Sleepy even, but who sleeps in the rain? Warm rain at that. A change of clothes would be nice. I started to close my eyes but was jolted back awake. 

"Scully! Stay awake! Please don't leave me, God, please don't leave me." 

Why was Mulder sobbing? All I wanted was to sleep… but the desperate look on Mulder's handsome face made me stay awake, at least partially. My face was getting warm. There was warm, wet stuff on it. Warm and wet? 

"… losing blood… get her… hospital…" I over heard one of the people in white - my brain finally found the right word for them: EMTs - say.

Blood? Was that blood on my face? Why am I bleeding? What is happening? Why am I so tired?

__

Mulder, I'm scared…

"… not… make it…"


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to cry so badly. Just seeing Scully so helpless, so… lifeless scares me. She's a very independent person; strong, smart, even fun to be around. I just can't imagine life without her. 

I just can't. 

She's my best friend, my constant, my touchstone, my everything. Even my soul mate, though we're complete opposites. 

Why am I just standing here, with the rain washing down my face, when I could be helping Scully? Because two big brutes - well, okay, police officers - are holding me captive. True, I would only be in the EMTs way. 

"… not… make it…"

Those three words froze me to my very core. 

"NO!" I cried out, lunging forward. My lunge caught my two "jail guards" by surprise, thus letting me fly out of their grip. "No! She's going to make it! Get her to the hospital, NOW!"

One of the paramedics came to me and tried to calm me down. "Sir, she's not going to make it. She's lost too much blood."

I wouldn't hear of it. I went to Scully's side, and started crying even harder. "Oh God, Scully, please don't leave me…"

When Scully spoke, her voice was raspy and quiet. I had to lean in close just to hear her speak two words: "Hold me."

I didn't even know how. Her body was drenched in crimson liquid, and I could bet more was coming out of her from a wound God knows where. I didn't want to hurt her anymore… she was in enough pain. 

"… Hold me." 

Finally I scooped her up, with her head resting on the inside of my forearm. I held her there and willed my strength into her. "Please don't die, Scully. I need you…"

The corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile, which just tore at my insides some more. I bent down and kissed that smile, getting a whiff of copper. 

Her sweet soulful eyes were closed now, the smile telling me she was in bliss. 

And I sat there, on my knees, holding her close to me, my head resting on her slowing heart. And I cried in silent sobs, as the white medical angels stood around the two of us in a circle. 

I cried as she slipped away from me, even though I was holding on to her as tight as I could.

I cried as she died in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please don't leave me… Scully… Scully…" Mulder chanted, tears sliding down his face. "I need you… Scully…"

A gentle push and shove made him open his eyes. 

"Scully?"

The smiling red-headed woman wiped the tears off his face with her hand, and kissed his cheek. "I'm here, Mulder." 

"Is it really you? Are you really alive?"

Even a month after Scully's recovery, Fox Mulder still had recurring nightmares of the worst possible thing ever - the death of the love of his life. Scully did almost die in his arms, but a miracle saved her. Perhaps it was because of all the promises he had made to the one above - promises he would fulfill because Scully was back in his life and ready to roll. 

But he had forced and ordered those EMTs to take Scully to the hospital, after that sweet kiss they shared. Some of them probably took him as a fool, but others followed his orders. 

"Yes, it's me, Mulder. You saved me. I did die, for a bit, but you revived me. My dad told me it wasn't time for me to go yet," Scully explained, like she did every time her new lover woke from that same nightmare. "He told me, that you were waiting for me with open arms, and so I went back to my body…"

"… And your heart started beating again," Mulder finished off, sitting up. Scully hugged his naked torso. "I'm so glad you're here with me, Dana." 

She snuggled in closer, drawing a chuckle out of him. "I'm so glad I'm here with you, too. Thank you for being there for me. I was so scared. I wanted to call out to you, tried… but…" She paused there, the silence swimming around them softly. "What… what if I had died?"

"A part of me would have died with you. A big part of me. And then… Jesus, I don't know. All I know is that you're here with me, safe and sound. At least when I'm awake anyway." 

Scully looked up into those puppy brown eyes and smiled. She was safe here, and relaxed. Comfortable in fact, without having to worry about aliens or conspiracies. 

"… Hold me, Mulder." 

__

x x x x x x x x x

****

A/N: I just couldn't kill her. I love her too much. MSR Forever! ^.^ Actually, my first plan WAS to have her die… I got this idea from listening to _Last Kiss_ by Pearl Jam. ^.^ I know I could've just made the chapters longer, with more details and such… but *aha* my ability to write comes at 3 or 4 in the morning… =P So… no thinking! Story writes itself right? And there is only "one true ending" (Milagro, _X-Files_)!

Huge thanks to the following for reviewing religiously XP: bethie, weFBI-0304, CB15, mutilate, trancepoo2002, dana-maru1, asi, MalloryAlise, Kristine, *, Anonymous (1), Gillian Leigh, H. E. Avns, beca, anonymous (2), steveperrysgirl, stormy gellar, Angel LeeAnn, Wookie Devil, Anonymous (3), Jasmines, x5 452, Teresa42, l.l., h'tom servioux, Bethie, PixieDustBunny, Emlyn, happy chaos, Rose Ruru and anyone new who reviews after this chapter's up!


End file.
